slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tazerling
Tazerling to śluzak wykorzystujący elektryczność. Jest niebiesko - żółty i ma czułki w kształcie błyskawic. Jego ataki mogą odbić się rykoszetem na sojusznikach. Jego protoforma może wywoływać delikatne iskry. Jest to dość pospolity gatunek. Umiejętności *Uderzenie piorunu bezpośrednio na urządzenia powoduje zwarcia lub zniszczenie poszczególnych części. *Śluzak zostaje otoczony elektryczną kulą, która razi każdego w pobliżu. *Atak błyskawicą. *Atak prądem w protoformie. *Potrafi ze swoich czułek strzelać małymi błyskawicami. *Wystrzelony w górę tworzy burzę z piorunami. *Atakuje trzema piorunami w przeciwnika. *Atakuje dwoma piorunami w przeciwników. *Strzela piorunem, który przy uderzeniu tworzy niewielki rozbłysk energii elektrycznej. *Łączy się z Infurnusem i tworzy Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *Jego głos jest ochrypły w porównaniu do innych śluzaków. *Eli nazwał swojego Tazerlinga Joules (czyt.dżuls) *Gdy jest zmęczony, zdarza mu się porazić prądem właściciela. *Imię które Eli mu nadał to nawiązanie do J (dżula), jednostki miary energii. *Potrafi z Burpy'm stworzyć fuzyjny strzał. *Shockwire posiada arsenał złożony z samych Tazerlingów. *Często wygląda na znudzonego. *Był pierszym wygranym śluzakiem Eli'a na zawodach. *Joules to najlepszy kolega Burpy'ego. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Amperling. *Trójwymiarowa transformacja Tazerlinga ma przymrużone oczy, a dwuwymiarowa nie. *W odcinku "Technośluzaki" w krótkim momencie można było zobaczyć czerwonego Tazerlinga. *W odcinku "Bunt mechów" na nagraniu widać, jak Tazerling ukryty w kubełku z popcornem poraził sięgającego po popcorn Pronto. Z tazeringiem.JPG|Pronto i Tazerling Slugterra_mistakes.png|Czerwony Tazerling b1b2ed35a93e7a83ca6e585264331d92ba7dcc87.jpg|Juless w blasterze Tazerling Slug 2.png|Tazerling z mniejszymi oczami 170.jpeg|Tazerling z większymi oczami Dominate Tazerling.png|Grimmston atakujący Tazerlinga Scanner.png|Juless na skanerze Tazer;ingslugitout.png|Tazerling w grze Slug it out 2eb38b235f737d91060db6beca61b587.jpeg|Uśmiech 420459 352963241474931 708168946 n.jpg|Eli poznaje Julsa 03.jpg Tazerling Slug.png Dzuls i enigmo.JPG|Joules i Enigmo Tazerling123456.JPG burpujules.JPG|Joules poznaje Berpyego Jules.JPG|Atakujący Joules Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy Eli and Joules.JPG slugterra_character_footer_186x281_copy.png Na groszku.JPG|Joules na groszku Joules.JPG Dżuls.JPG Porażona mecha-bestia.JPG|Porażona macha-bestia Pronto Tazerling z przodu.JPG|Widok z przodu Prąd.JPG Pokonujący Tazerling.JPG Śpioch.JPG|Joule z piorunkami Rozmieszony Dżuls i Ramer.JPG|Rozśmieszony Tazerling i Ramer Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Tazerling i reszta Zgrany_zespol.jpg|Berpy Jouls pokonują ghule 3 wymiarowy Joules.JPG Mrozik, Dżuls, Berpi.JPG Dżuls i Mydłek.JPG|Wystraszeni Mydłek i Joules Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Tazerlingi wśród stadka śluzaków Przestraszony Mrozik i Joules.PNG|Przestraszeni Mrozik i Joules Transformacja.JPG DżulsProt..JPG TazerlingTran..JPG Pokonany Joule przez Amperninga.JPG|Pokonany przez Amperninga Amperning vs Tazerling.JPG Porażony Hop Jack.JPG 2 Tazerlingi i Mydłek.JPG 2 Tazerlingi.JPG Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|Joules, Banger, Medyk i Digger Dżuls Eli`a.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Joules w wodzie.JPG Joules w powietrzu.JPG Tazerling na okularach.JPG Tazerling elektryzuje lodowe sople.JPG Duspuff, Ramer, Tormato, Arachnet, Tazerling.JPG|proste wystrzelenie Tazerlinga Osłabieni strażnicy.JPG Medyk pomaga strażnikowi.JPG Berpy z resztą.JPG Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Werbowanie śluzaków.png Aura Flatu i Joulsa.png|Aura Tazerlinga Atak Joulsa.png|Atak Joulsa w Battle for Slugterra Jouls.png|Jouls w Battle for Slugterra Ittex i inni.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Jouls przed oddaniem.png|Jouls tuż przed oddaniem Jouls leci.png|Jouls Ucieszony Jouls.png|Ucieszony Jouls Wkurzony Jouls.png|Wkurzony Jouls Smutny Jouls.png|Jouls i inni w klatce Jouls vs Amperling.png|Amperling kontra Jouls Znokautowany Jouls.png|Znokautowany Jouls Vindervil pobity przez tazerlinga.jpg|Tazerling atakuje pnącza Vinedrilla Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Joules spogląda na Eli`a.JPG Przerażony Joules.JPG Wyszczelony Joules.JPG Loki w śrud śluzaków.JPG Flakulinkus.JPG 640px-Scanner.png bumbaloneitazerlingi.png Porazony pronto.png Bumbaloneitazerlingi.png|Mydłek i Tazerlingi Prosphoro i Tazerling.JPG|Phosphoro i Tazerling Blakk i Joules.JPG|Blakk trzyma Joulsa Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG|Burpy, Jouls i Mrozik Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG|Jouls przypadkiem razi kolegów jouls tran..png *Joules boi się wody. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Tazerlingu. *Jest podobny do Hipnotyzera. *Żyją na suchych terenach o wysokiej aktywności burzowej. *Kiedy Joules poznał Burpy'ego poraził go prądem kiedy podał mu łapkę. Kategoria:Elektryczność Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Shockwire Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu